Użytkownik:Sobek220/149
"WYSPA CZ.IX - IDEOLOGIA OSTATECZNA" 22 czerwiec 2017, 17:21 Na wyspie piratów Lazarro razem z Hildą i Krzysiem łowili ryby. Lazarro: (─_─) Nagle zaczęły się robić pomarańczowe chmury na niebie. Lazarro szturchnął Hildę. Hilda: ? (óᗝò) Lazarro: SPÓJRZ! (⍜_⍜) Chmur było coraz więcej. Aż w końcu całe niebo było pomarańczowe. Nagle kolor z pomarańczowego się przyciemnił zmieniając go na czerwony. Lazarro: (⍜_⍜) Hilda: (⍜_⍜) Krzyś: (⍜_⍜) Inni piraci też to zauważyli.. Z drewnianego domu wyszła Natsuki w piżamie. Ledwo co mogła chodzić.. Lazarro to zauważył. Lazarro: Królowo! (òᗝó) Natsuki prawie upadła. Lazarro ją złapał. Lazarro: Królowo, nie powinnaś się nadwyrężać! (òᗝó) Natsuki: Wiktorze......gdzie j-jest- Lazarro: Ććććć....(ᴗᗝᴗ) Natsuki: -_- Natsuki: No cholera, przecież mogę mówić! (>ᗝ<) Lazarro: O co chodzi? (òᗝó) Natsuki westchnęła. Po czym wstała. I spojrzała na czerwone niebo. Natsuki: Gdzie jest........ten chłopak? (óᗝò) Lazarro: Masz na myśli tego co był z tobą w łóżku? (óᗝò) ...................... Natsuki uderzyła Wiktora w brzuch. Lazarro: Z-znaczy ten chłopak co z tobą leżał? (⍜ᗜ⍜) Natsuki: -_- Lazarro: C-chyba gdzieś poszedł! (>ᗝ<) Natsuki: (òᗝó) Natsuki: Znajdźcie go! (òᗝó) Lazarro: Rozkaz! (^ᗝ^) Lazarro poszedł. Natsuki natomiast ledwo oddychała. Natsuki: Tak jakbym go skądś znała....(ᴗᗝᴗ) Przyszedł Sheldon. Sheldon: Królowo, znaleziono chłopaka! (òᗜó) Natsuki: Tak szybko? (òᗝó) Sheldon: Jest bardzo blisko! (òᗝó) Sheldon: I nie jest sam! (òᗝó) Natsuki: (òᗝó) . Sobek, Adam i Julita znajdowali się niedaleko lasu. Sobek: Cholera! (⇀ᗝ↼) Adam: O co chodzi? (òᗝó) Sobek: Znajdujemy się właśnie na Wyspie Cholernych Piratów! -_- Adam: To oni istnieją? Myślałem, że Dynastia Piracka została rozwiązana 2 lata temu? (òᗝó) Julita: Eh.....nie Adam....(ᴗᗝᴗ) Julita: Dynastia dalej trwa ale to zbyt skomplikowane...(ᴗᗝᴗ) Adam: A skąd ty niby o tym wiesz, co? -_- Adam: Może ty też bierzesz informacje od tego Lornola? -_- Julita: Ornola. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Adam: A już nie wiem jak się ten dureń nazwał! -_- Adam: Ta jego ideologia ssie i nie powinna mieć w ogóle miejsca w tamtym wymiarze! -_- Sobek: Chwila. Pani wie może coś o tym co mogło się......dziać? (óᗝò) Julita: Zacznijmy od tego. (ᴗᗝᴗ) W 1941 roku urodziła się moja mama - Krestena Kraśko. Krestena była zwykłą kobietą. Nie żyła ani na bogato. Ani w ubóstwie. Była zwyczajną kobietą piorącą bielizny dla innych mieszkańców w Wymiarze Osobliwym. Wiedziała, że Ornol nie może tak łatwo zostać odsunięty od władzy. Wobec tego, postanowiła przerzucić się na Manifest Zła. Lecz nie wiele czasu minęło zanim zawróciła na inną ścieżkę. Ornol wiedział, że Krestena nie była głupia i wiedziała dużo o tym wymiarze. Wobec tego postanowił oddać jej koronę. Sobek: Chwila moment. (òᗝó) Sobek: Skoro Ornol oddał koronę Krestenie to czemu dalej jest przy tej samej władzy? (òᗝó) Julita: To tylko propaganda Sobek. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Julita: Mimo iż wydawało się, że Krestena była królową to jednak za jej plecami wystawały miecze. (òᗝó) Została królową w 1976. Od samego początku nie ufałam Ornolowi. Wydawał mi się na poczciwego człowieka. Adam: Mi też...(òᗝó) Julita: Nie kochanie, ty nawet nie dostrzegałeś tego co się działo na "scenie". (ᴗᗜᴗ) Adam: (─ᗜ─) Julita: To niestety wszystko co wiedziałam przez całe swoje życie. Przepraszam, nie mam więcej informacji na temat przeszłości Ornola. (óᗝò) Sobek: Nie, nie! To bardzo dobrze, że Pani o tym mówi! (óᗜò) Nagle rozległ się szelest krzaków. Sobek: Ććććć...(òᗝó) ........... Sobek: Słyszeliście to? (òᗝó) Adam: (òᗝó) Julita: (òᗝó) Nagle z krzaków wyszedł Krzyś z bagietką. Krzyś: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. (>ᗝ<) Krzyś uderzył Adama bagietką. Sobek: (⍜_⍜) Julita: (⍜_⍜) Adam: (⍜_⍜) Krzyś: (>ᗝ<) Krzyś: Cholera, nie ta broń! -_- Krzyś wyrzucił bagietkę. I wziął banana. Krzyś: -_- Krzyś wyrzucił banana i wziął śrubokręt. Krzyś: UH HUH! (òᗜó) Krzyś zaatakował trójkę. Trochę później Sobek, Adam i Julita byli związani. Krzyś ich niósł i gwizdał sobie pod nosem. Sobek: Przepraszam, mogę wiedzieć po co był ten atak? -_- Krzyś: Wybacz stary, chodzi oto że królowa chciała cię zobaczyć. (^ᗜ^) Sobek: -_- Sobek: Czego ta dziewczynka chce ode mnie?! -_- DZIEWCZYNKA?! (>ᗝ<) Krzyś odstawił trójkę. Do leżącego Sobka podeszła Natsuki. Natsuki: Jak śmiesz nazywać mnie dziewczynką! -_- Natsuki przykucnęła koło Sobka. Natsuki: Twoje imię? -_- Sobek: A co cię to obchodzi? Wypuść mnie! -_- Natsuki: Pyskaty! -_- Natsuki odeszła do Sobka. I na chwilę się na niego popatrzyła. Natsuki: ............. Natsuki: Hmph. (⇀ᗝ↼) Natsuki poszła. Piraci też. Sobek: Ej chwila, gdzie wy idziecie?! (òᗝó) Hilda: Idziemy do swoich schronów bo będzie padać deszcz. (óᗝò) Piraci poszli. Sobek się szarpał. Sobek: -_- Sobek: NO DZIĘKI CI GŁUPIA GÓWNIARKO! (>ᗝ<) Natsuki zamknęła okno. Sobek: -_- Sobek: Udzielilibyście się może? -_- Adam: Ale co my mamy mówić? (óᗝò) Sobek: -_- Sobek westchnął. Sobek: Nie ważne....(ᴗᗝᴗ) Zaczął padać deszcz. W drewnianym domu Natsuki piła sobie herbatkę. Podszedł do niej Lazarro. Lazarro: Królowo, czemu uważasz że ten chłopak może być kimś kogo już wcześniej spotkałaś? (óᗝò) Natsuki: To jest uczucie. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Natsuki: Widziałam go.........na pewno. (òᗝó) Natsuki: Mogłam go pewnie widzieć z jakieś 10 lat temu......ale nie pamiętam czy aby na pewno to był on. (òᗝó) Natsuki: Tamten chłopiec był miły i uprzejmy a ten co?! (>ᗝ<) Natsuki: NIECH ZGINIE! (>ᗝ<) Natsuki rzuciła filiżanką w ścianę. Natsuki: -_- Natsuki: ? (òᗝó) Lazarro: T-tak znaczy królowo, nie musisz-! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Natsuki: Cicho! -_- Lazarro: Co? (óᗝò) Natsuki: Słyszysz to? (òᗝó) ....................... . Z lasów zaczęły lecieć czarne kruki. Słychać było dziwne.......dudnienie. Sobek: ? (óᗝò) Sobek się przestawił na plecy. Adam i Julita zrobili tak samo. Sobek: (óᗝò) Sobek: (⍜_⍜) Sobek zauważył zakapturzoną osobę. Nie był jednak sam. Sobek: (òᗝó) Postać przemówiła. Ornol: Witaj Sobek! (ʘᗝʘ) Sobek: Wow, dość szybko mnie znalazłeś! -_- Sobek zaczął się szarpać. Ornol uniósł dłoń w górę. Sobek się uniósł. Sobek: No to ładnie. -_- Ornol: Masz ostatnią szansę Sobek! -_- Ornol: Dołącz do Manifestu Zła! (ʘᗝʘ) Dzięki niemu, zdobędziesz tak niewyobrażalną moc... ...ŻE ŻADNA OSOBA CI NIE PODSKOCZY! Sobek: -_- Sobek plunął Ornolowi w twarz. Ornol: ................ Sobek: -_- Sobek: CHRZAŃ SIĘ! Ornol: (ʘᗝʘ) Ornol wyjął miecz szarży. Sobek: Chwila, gdzieś to- Sobek został przecięty. Rodzice Mariki patrzyli na to bez słów. Rozpryskła się fontanna bonum. Ornol: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Bonum zalało Ornola. Jego prawa dłoń została rozpuszczona całkowicie. Ornol: ARGH! (>ᗝ<) Ornol: (ʘᗝʘ) Ornol wystawił miecz szarży podchodząc do Adama i Julity. Ornol: Jesteście zdrajcami! (ʘᗝʘ) Wiecie co czeka zdrajców Aetbxa? LEKCJA ŚMIERCI. Ornol wystrzelił ze swoich rąk czerwone błyskawice. Natsuki stworzyła różową tarczę. Tarcza zaczęła ochraniać Adama i Julitę. Adam: Królowo! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Natsuki: -_- Ornol: (ʘ_ʘ) Ornol odsunął miecz. Tarcza zniknęła. Natsuki: -_- Natsuki zaczęła lewitować. Ornol: Co za smarkacz! -_- Natsuki vs Ornol Ornol: 2.000.000.000 HP Natsuki: 4.000.000 HP Ornol używa Miecza Szarży! Natsuki blokuje atak swoją tarczą i używa różowych błyskawic! Ornol traci 300.000 HP! Ornol: 3 999 700 000‬ HP Ornol tworzy Kulę Szarży! Kula trafia w Natsuki! Natsuki traci 5.000.000 HP! Natsuki: 0 HP Natsuki spadła niedaleko górnej połowy ciała Sobka. Natsuki: ............. Natsuki ledwo spojrzała się na Sobka. Natsuki: ................... Natsuki: Skądś..............się znamy............. p-prawda? Natsuki umarła. Ornol wziął Adama i Julitę. Ornol: Ale was moi drodzy zostawię na koniec! -_- Ornol poszedł. Nawet nie zauważył. Że piraci go atakowali a i tak szybko polegli.. W Nadwymiarze Oponeczek, Vanita i Marika stali jak manekiny. Oponeczek: (◉ᗝ◉) Vanita: (◉ᗝ◉) Marika: (◉ᗝ◉) Nagle otworzył się złoty portal. Z portalu wyskoczył Sobek. No i Natsuki. No i też wszyscy piraci.. I właśnie wszyscy się dostali do Nadwymiaru. Natsuki leżała na Sobku. Natsuki: (⇀_↼) Natsuki się obudziła. Wszyscy także. Z wyjątkiem Sobka. Natsuki: ?! (⍜_⍜) Sobek: (ᴗ_ᴗ) Natsuki: (⍜_⍜) Natsuki wstała z Sobka. Krzyś: Gdzie jesteśmy? (⇀ᗝ↼) Krzyś otworzył oczy. Lazarro: (óᗝò) Lazarro: Kim jesteśmy? (✧ᗝ✧) Lazarro się rozglądnął. Lazarro: Ale tu pięknie...(✧ᗝ✧) Krzyś: (✧ᗝ✧) Krzyś zaczął stać jak manekin. Krzyś: (◉_◉) Lazarro: Krzysiek? Znaczy...........Tomek? Kim jest Paweł? (>ᗝ<) Lazarro: O, zjeżdżalnia! (✧ᗜ✧) Lazarro pobiegł razem z innymi piratami. Wszyscy: ALE TU PIĘKNIE. (✧ᗜ✧) Piraci się rozdzielili. Natsuki: EJ! GDZIE WY IDZIECIE?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Pirat: Nie wiedzieć Jasiu! (๏ᗜ๏) Pirat pobiegł. Natsuki: -_- Natsuki dalej położyła się na Sobku. Natsuki: .............(ᴗ_ᴗ) Natsuki: (ᴗ_O) Natsuki: (⍜_⍜) Natsuki: NIE, CHWILA! CO JA ROBIĘ?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Natsuki: (⍜_⍜) Natsuki: Znaczy........co ty robisz? Albo............czemu jesteś taki ładnie pachnący? Czy my się znamy? (✧ᗝ✧) Natsuki: DO CHOLERY, CO SIĘ DZIEJE ZE MNĄ- Natsuki: *ślini się* O, wielolyb. (✧ᗜ✧) Natsuki: Niehueheuhe. (✧ᗜ✧) Natsuki zaczęła uciekać. Sobek się ledwo co obudził. Sobek: C-co jest....(⇀ᗝ↼) Sobek otworzył oczy. Sobek: (⍜_⍜) Sobek wstał i się rozglądnął. Sobek: Czy ja znowu zginąłem? (⍜ᗝ⍜) NIEEEEE!! (>ᗝ<) . . Muncjusz: CHOLERA, przestań krzyczeć! Kwak, to już nie można normalnie się zdrzemnąć! (>ᗝ<) Muncjusz: Migreny dostanę! -_- Muncjusz podszedł do Sobka. I swoim skrzydłem go uderzył. Sobek: Ał? (óᗝò) Muncjusz popatrzył się na Sobka z założonymi skrzydłami. Muncjusz: Co ty kwak tutaj robisz? -_- Sobek: Chyba zginąłem. (óᗝò) Muncjusz: -_- Muncjusz: To nie wiele wyjaśnia młody! -_- Sobek: Powiedzmy, że wyjaśnia. Zostałem przecięty na pół. (óᗝò) Muncjusz: -_- Muncjusz podleciał do szklanej kuli. Muncjusz: -_- Muncjusz: Kwak, faktycznie! (òᗝó) Muncjusz: Nie żeby coś, ale kwak ten giga rycerz zamierza zaatakować inne wymiary.....nie chcesz mu przywalić? (óᗝò) Sobek: .......... Sobek: Chwila a czemu KRM się tym nie zajmie? (óᗝò) Muncjusz westchnął. Muncjusz: Kwa.......(ᴗᗝᴗ) Muncjusz: (ᴗ_ᴗ) Muncjusz: To wszystko właśnie przez KRM. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: Czekaj, co masz na myśli? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Muncjusz: Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale KRM przydzieliło Ornolowi rolę członka KRM i zezwolili mu na atak dziesięciu wymiarów! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: Ale czemu? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Muncjusz: Wysłali cię na Wyspę Piratów bo chcieli abyś raz na zawsze opuścił ten wymiar.....miałeś tam być i właśnie udało im się.... Chcieli abyś nie żył. Sobek na to nie miał słów. Zaczął lewitować. Jego źrenice zrobiły się czerwone. Muncjusz: Yyyyyy......młody? (óᗝò) Sobek wystrzelił promień świetlny w inne chmury. I o mało nie zniszczył fioletowe kolumny. Muncjusz: CHOLERA, MŁODY CO TY- . W Katarazoni Francis: Ewakuujemy się! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Francis uciekł do klasztoru. I zamknął wrota. Francis: (⍜_⍜) Francis: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Francis zauważył, że Armia Murzynów nie ucieka. Francis: EJ, LUDZIE POWIEDZIAŁEM COŚ! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Jucar uniósł się w górę. Jucar: (◉ᗝ◉) Dusza Jucara została pochłonięta przez Ornola. Ornol: 2.000.000.200 HP Ornol: -_- Francis: O rety....(◉ᗝ◉) Ornol trafił pociskiem w Francisa W wymiarze jednorożców Yunko była zraniona. Billboart i Xavisa ją nieśli na grzbiecie. Xavisa: Gdzie jest Garcyz? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Billboart: Chyba zginął! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Billboart miał przejść przez wrota. Ale zostały one zdeptane przez Ornola. Ornol: Akuku! (─ᗜ─) Ornol pochłonął Billboarta, Xavisę i Yunko. W wymiarze Gadających Zwierząt Wszystkie zwierzęta leżały martwe. Prezydent Świnia się ukrywał. Świnia: (⍜◡⍜) W wymiarze X Zephyr: -_- Zephyr: Wykonać! -_- Wenus: (ᴗ_ᴗ) Wenus odkrystalizowała wszystkich bandytów. Ornol ich pochłonął. W wymiarze ujemnym Ornol niszczył święte góry. Vanessa na latającym dywanie próbowała zestrzelić Ornola ze strzały. Ornol machnął Mieczem Szarży i zaatakował Vanessę. Pałac Martwy Pałac został zbombardowany przez armię rycerzy śmierci. W wymiarze Minecrafta Wieśniak poleciał w górę. Ornol przeciął go mieczem. Wszystkie zboża zostały spalone. W wymiarze komnat ataków Kula grał sobie w koszykówkę z Sebą i Matiim. Seba: Ej Kula, może dołączymy do wojny? (óᗝò) Kula: Chcesz zginąć? -_- Kula: Wszyscy wiemy, że nie poradzilibyśmy sobie nawet z takim jednym rycerzem! (óᗝò) Matii się rozejrzał. Matii: Ej, chyba idą KRYJMY SIĘ! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Matii, Seba i Kula uciekli gdzie indziej zostawiając piłkę. Kula: Rider, do nogi! (óᗝò) Rider szybko pobiegł za Kulą. I ukryli się za skałami. Kula: ............ Seba: ........... Matii: ............. Nagle Matii zauważył wielki cień. Matii: (⍜_⍜) Kula: (⍜_⍜) Seba: (⍜_⍜) Cień był coraz bliżej. Matii: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Seba: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Kula: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Cień upadł. .......... Chłopcy wyszli ze skał. I zobaczyli jak Vanessa leżała na ziemii. Kula odetchnął z ulgą. Seba: Chwila, kto to? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Kula: Nie wiem, pomóżmy jej! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Kula: Rider, weź ją! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rider podszedł do Vanessy i zawinął ją w kokon. Kula położył Vanessę na Riderze. Rider poszedł z chłopakami dalej. W Nadwymiarze Sobek usiadł. Sobek: ........... Sobek: To jest moja wina......(⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: Powinienem był przejść na Manifest Zła.. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: To już nie ma sensu! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Nie ma..... Sobek się skulił. Sobek: To już nie ma sensu..... ........... Sobek: .............. Muncjusz: ............. Muncjusz: Nic niestety kwak na to nie poradzę. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Muncjusz wziął kawałek bonum. I dał Sobkowi. Muncjusz: Zjedz coś, zapomnisz o tym wszystkim. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: ........... Sobek: Taaa...(óᗝò) Sobek ugryzł bonum. Sobek: (óᗝò) Sobek wstał. Sobek: Dzięki, słodkie to nawet! (óᗝò) Sobek wziął całe bonum do ust i poszedł. Muncjusz: (òᗝó) Muncjusz odleciał. Sobek się rozglądał. Sobek: Jest tu pięknie ale.....jak długo tu się idzie? (òᗝó) Sobek się zatrzymał. Sobek: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek się odwrócił i stworzył Miecz Chmur. Sobek: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Marika: Gugugaga. (◉ᗝ◉) Sobek: MARIKA?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek podszedł do Mariki. Sobek: O rety, wszystko dobrze? No i co ty tutaj robisz?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: Marika? (óᗝò) Marika: (◉ᗝ◉) Sobek jej pomachał. Marika: (◉ᗝ◉) Sobek: (óᗝò) Sobek zaczął dotykać Marikę po twarzy. Marika: (◉ᗝ◉) Sobek: Hmmmm....(☉ ³☉) Sobek przybliżył twarz do Mariki. Marika: Gugu...(◉ᗝ◉) Sobek: (ꗞ ³ꗞ) Sobek się rozglądnął. I spojrzał się na piersi Mariki. Sobek: (⍜◡⍜) Sobek: Może..............może ten jedyny raz? (⍜ᗜ⍜) Sobek wysunął dłoń. I położył ją na pierś Mariki. Sobek: Cholera. (๏ᗜ๏) Marika: Ah.....(ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: O, Marika! (óᗜò) Sobek: Wszystko dobr- ......... Marika: A-aż tak bardzo jesteś zadowolony z tego, że mnie widzisz? (ᴗᗜᴗ) Sobek: Hmm? (ó ³ò) Sobek: (⍜_⍜) Sobek: AJ, PRZEPRASZAM! (>ᗝ<) Sobek wysunął rękę. Marika go jednak złapała. Sobek: ? (⍜_⍜) Marika położyła dłoń Sobka na swojej piersi. Marika: Mi to nie przeszkadza.....chcę znowu cię poczuć. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Marika: Martwiłam się........przez ten cały czas. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Marika przytuliła się do Sobka. Marika: (ᴗ◡ᴗ) Sobek: (⍜_⍜) Sobek: (⍜◡⍜) Sobek: (ᴗ◡ᴗ) Wokół Mariki i Sobka pojawił się dziwny złoty krąg. Który nagle zniknął i rozproszył się po całym Nadwymiarze. Gdzieś tam dalej piraci bawili się swoimi mieczami. Lazarro: Gdy czasami masz dość to użyj kości swej! (✧ᗜ✧) Krzyś był używany jako stolik. A na nim siedziała Hilda i Sheldon. Sheldon: Aua...(◉ᗝ◉) Hilda: (◉ᗝ◉) Sheldon: (◉ᗝ◉) Lazarro: Jołjoł! (✧ᗜ✧) Lazarro: (◉ᗜ◉) Lazarro: (◉_◉) Wszyscy piraci odpłynęli.. Sherman: Haha! Odpłynęli! (>ᗜ<) Natsuki biegła jak szalona. Natsuki: JEDNOROŻEC! (✧ᗜ✧) Natsuki biegła w stronę tulącego się Sobka i Marikę. Sobek: (ᴗ◡ᴗ) Marika: (ᴗ◡ᴗ) Natsuki wskoczyła na Sobka. Marika: (ᴗ_O) Sobek: (>ᗝ<) Sobek i Natsuki upadli. Natsuki tuliła Sobka. Natsuki: Kto tu jest małym słodkim bananem? No kto? (─ᗜ─) Natsuki: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Natsuki: T-TY ZBOCZEŃCU! (>ᗝ<) Natsuki zeszła z Sobka. Natsuki: Specjalnie się zabiłeś aby mnie molestować! (>ᗝ<) Sobek: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek: Że co? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Marika: Ekm....(ᴗᗝᴗ) Marika: Kim ty suko jesteś? -_- Natsuki odwróciła się do Mariki. Natsuki: A ty kim jesteś? -_- Marika: Ja jestem księżniczką Wymiaru Osobliwego! A ty? -_- Natsuki: Ja jestem Królową Piratów! -_- Marika: Haha, ty suko jesteś królową? -_- Natsuki: -_- Natsuki: Cycata! -_- Marika się wkurzyła i wskoczyła na Natsuki. Wzięła ją za włosy i zaczęła ją topić w bonum. Sobek: Łołołoło...! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: MARIKA, PUŚĆ JĄ! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Marika: -_- Marika puściła Natsuki. Natsuki: (kaszle) (>ᗝ<) Sobek: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek: Chwila....jakim cudem my się tu dostaliśmy? (òᗝó) Marika: Ja dostałam się tutaj przez studnię pod budką z kebabami. (òᗝó) Natsuki: Zostałam zabita przez Ornola. (òᗝó) Sobek: A ja zostałem przepołowiony przez Ornola. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Marika: Chwila.....Ornol? Masz na myśli tego Lorda? (óᗝò) Sobek: TAK! Chwila, skąd ty o nim wiesz? (òᗝó) Marika: Moja mama opowiadała mi o tym. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Marika: To on zaatakował twierdzę w Wymiarze Jednorożców i on chciał dokonać na mnie zamachu! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: .......... Sobek: I-i to on jest Maurycym! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Marika: (⍜_⍜) Marika: Cholera, czyli jednak to prawda! (>ᗝ<) Sobek: Chwila, ty też go podejrzewałaś?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Marika: No co? Zachowywał się super dziwnie więc...(óᗝò) ........ Marika: ........ Natsuki: ......... Sobek: ....... Sobek podrapał się po głow- Natsuki podrapała Sobka po głowie. Pojawił się Sherman. Sobek: A więc.....co teraz? (óᗝò) Marika: Chwila. Jakim cudem nagle znormalnieliśmy? (òᗝó) Natsuki: Ej, no właśnie! (òᗝó) Sherman: Haha! (^ᗜ^) Trójka spojrzała się na Shermana. Sherman: Daleko od lasów iglastych......gdzieś tam- Sobek: SKOŃCZ PIEPRZYĆ -_- Sherman: ........... Sherman: Sobek, jesteś wybrańcem. Chyba wiesz co to znaczy? (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: Nie. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sherman: (⍜_⍜) Sherman: Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś nad tym jak wygląda krew? (⍜_⍜) Sobek: Przecież wiem! (óᗝò) Sobek: Krew jest koloru czerwonego! (ᴗᗝᴗ) .............. Sherman: Dokładnie Sobek, ale przeoczyłeś coś. Twoja krew to ukryte Bonum. ʢᴗᗝᴗʡ Sobek: (óᗝò) Sobek: Oooo....(óᗝò) Sherman: No więc........jesteś wybrańcem. Wiesz teraz- Sobek: Mów jaśniej! (óᗝò) Sherman westchnął. Sherman: Dotknij tego kolesia. ʢ◉ᗝ◉ʡ Wszyscy popatrzyli się na Simona. Simon: (◉ᗝ◉) Sobek podszedł do niego i go popchnął na bonum. Simon: (◉ᗝ◉) Simon: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Simon: (⍜_⍜) Simon: Chwila, co? (óᗝò) Sobek: Aaaa....(óᗝò) Sobek pobiegł szukać Oponeczka. Marika: Czekaj! Sobek! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Marika pobiegła za Sobkiem. Natsuki się dołączyła. Sherman: Powodzenia. ʢ◉ᗜ◉ʡ Sherman wziął kubek i zaczął pić kawę. , Wymiar Komnat Ataków . Vanessa: (ᴗ_ᴗ) Vanessa: (⇀_↼) Seba: Budzi się! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Vanessa: (⇀_↼) Vanessa: (⇀_O) Vanessa: (⍜_⍜) Vanessa wstała. Vanessa: AUŁ! (>ᗝ<) Matii: Nie nadwyrężaj się, dziewczynko! (òᗝó) Vanessa: K-kogo...........n-nazywasz.- Vanessa zaczęła kaszleć czarną mazią. Przyszedł Kula. Kula: Ekm....(ᴗᗝᴗ) Kula: Pozwól, że się przedstawię. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Kula: Jestem Patryk Patrykowski. Mów mi Kula. I jestem panem tego wymiaru. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Vanessa wypluła czarną maź z ust. Vanessa: M-musicie walczyć....(⍜ᗝ⍜) Kula: Słucham? (⍜_⍜) Vanessa upadła. Kula: Yyyy......dziewczynko? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Vanessa zaczęła kaszleć. Vanessa: M-masz moc...! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Nie zapominaj- Vanessa zemdlała. Kula: ................ Kula: "Masz moc"....(─ᗝ─) Kula: "Nie zapominaj"...(─ᗝ─) Kula: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Kula: No tak! (òᗜó) Seba: Co panie? (óᗝò) Kula: Przecież ja posiadam Moc Zapomnienia! (òᗜó) Matii: Posiadasz? (óᗝò) Seba: (óᗝò) Kula: Czekaj, sprawdzę. (óᗝò) Kula zaczął używać telekinezy (Mocy Zapomnienia). Seba: ............... Matii: ................. Kula: .................... Głaz się ułamał na pół. I zaczął się unosić. Seba: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Matii: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Kula: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Kula: Och, dzięki ci Gimbi! (ᴗ◡ᴗ) Głaz opadł. Kula: No dobra! Rider! Do nogi! (òᗜó) Rider wziął Kulę na swój grzbiet. Kula założył swoją starą czapkę z 1 sezonu. No i też swoją czarna kurtkę. Matii: Dziwnie mi się na ciebie patrzy, panie. (óᗝò) Kula: O rety. Wiem, że schudłem! -_- Matii: (óᗝò) Matii: Sorki. (óᗝò) Kula: -_- Kula: DO BOJU! (>ᗜ<) CRAFTING! (>ᗜ<) Kula otworzył skrzynię. Kula: Dzięki za towar! (óᗝò) Wieśniak: Drobiazg! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Kula wziął ze skrzyni itemy. Kula: 1.000 HP -Drewniany miecz -Skórzany hełm -Skórzana zbroja -Skórzane nogawki -Skórzane buty Seba: Chwila, a co dla nas? (óᗝò) ................................ .......................... ...................... Kula: Nie pomyślałem o tym! (óᗝò) Kula: Hmmm....(─ ³─) Kula dał Sebie i Matiemu tarczę. . Seba: ................. Matii: ................... Seba i Matii się rozpłakali. Seba i Matii: KOCHAMY CIĘ PANIE! (>ᗝ<) Kula: Idziemy się rozprawić z tym Lordem....(─ᗜ─) Nadwymiar Oponeczek: (⍜_⍜) Sobek: Tak to mniej więcej było! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Oponeczek: (⍜_⍜) Sobek: Oponeczek? (⍜ᗜ⍜) Oponeczek: (⍜_⍜) Oponeczek: Musimy pokonać tego Ornola! -_- Sobek: Znaczy......taa......ale....jak my mamy to zrobić? (óᗝò) Oponeczek położył rękę na barku Sobka. Oponeczek: RAZEM ZDOŁAMY WSZYSTKO. POKONAMY GO. BĘDĄC PO DOBREJ ŚCIEŻCE... PRZYJAŹŃ BĘDZIE NASZĄ OCHRONĄ. A SERCE- Natsuki: KRETYNIE, ON NAS ZABIJE! (>ᗝ<) Oponeczek spojrzał na Natsuki Oponeczek: (⍜_⍜) Natsuki: -_- Oponeczek: (⍜_⍜) Oponeczek: Co to za dziecko? (⍜_⍜) Sobek: Myślicie, że razem zdołamy go pokonać? (óᗝò) Wszyscy: ......................... Marika: Co niby może pójść źle? (óᗝò) Sobek: Nie wiem......na pewno pójdzie. (óᗝò) Sobek: Ale pomimo tego....(ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek wyjął nóż. I skaleczył się w palec. Sobek: Chcę abyście obiecali mi jedno. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: Że do końca spełnienia tej cholernej przepowiedni. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: Będziecie ze mną razem w bólu i nadzieji. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: W dziejach zła. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: I w dziejach dobra. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: Wchodzicie w to? (òᗝó) Sobek rozłożył ręce. Marika: (òᗝó) Oponeczek: (òᗝó) Natsuki: (òᗝó) Marika wzięła Sobka za dłoń. Marika: Tak. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Oponeczek wziął Sobka za dłoń. Oponeczek: Tak! (òᗜó) Oponeczek spojrzał na Natsuki. Oponeczek: A ta mała z nami jest? (óᗝò) Natsuki: ............ Natsuki podeszła do Sobka. Natsuki: -_- Sobek: (óᗝò) Natsuki: -_- Natsuki: Hmph. (─_─) Natsuki podeszła do Oponeczka i chwyciła go za dłoń. Sobek: (ò_ó) Marika: (ò_ó) Oponeczek: (ò_ó) Natsuki: ............ Z palca Sobka zaczęło cieknąć bonum. Bonum nagle zaczęło się rozrastać. I zaczęło docierać do Mariki, Oponeczka i Natsuki. Sobek: ? (⍜_⍜) Sherman: Woooow. ʢ◉ᗜ◉ʡ Sherman: Po raz pierwszy sami na coś wpadliście! Genialne! ʢ◉ᗜ◉ʡ Sherman: Także no.....powodzenia w walce! ʢ◉ᗜ◉ʡ Bonum z palca Sobka zaczęło tworzyć wielki złoty portal. Oponeczek: HAHA! ALE JAJA! (>ᗜ<) Czwórka przeszła przez portal. WEEEEEEE (✧ᗜ✧) Vanita pobiegł za czwórką. Portal zniknął. Muncjusz pomachał im. . Muncjusz: Kwak. Chwila. (óᗝò) Muncjusz: Skąd Sobek miał nóż? (óᗝò) Wymiar Osobliwy Otworzył się złoty portal. Sobek się pojawił. Natsuki się pojawiła. Oponeczek się pojawił. Vanita się pojawiła. Marika się pojawiła. Vanita: (✧ᗜ✧) Vanita: GLUGLU! (>ᗜ<) Sobek: -_- Vanita: (>ᗜ<) Sobek dotknął Vanitę. Vanita: (>ᗜ<) Vanita: AUŁ! MOJA GŁOWA! (>ᗝ<) Vanita: ............. Vanita: O cześć Sobek! (óᗝò) Vanita: (⍜_⍜) Vanita: SOBEK! O RETY. SŁUCHAJ, NIE UWI- Sobek: Tak wiem wiem. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: Wiem już o wszystkim. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek poszedł dalej. Vanita: Co się tu dzieje? (óᗝò) Oponeczek: Chodź, wyjaśnię ci. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Oponeczek wziął Vanitę i zaczął z nią gadać. Marika podeszła do Sobka. I przytuliła go od tyłu. Marika: Sobuś, nie martw się. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Marika: Jeśli umrzesz to ja.....(ᴗᗝᴗ) Ja........ Marika: POCHOWAM CIĘ POD NAJPIĘKNIEJSZYM DRZEWEM! (>ᗝ<) Sobek: Haha. (^ᗜ^) Sobek ścisnął swoimi dłońmi dłonie Mariki. Sobek: Tylko pamiętaj żebyś dbała oto aby to drzewo urosło. (^ᗜ^) Natsuki: ................... Przyszła Vanita z Oponeczkiem. Vanita: Dobra ziomy, ogarnęłam wszystko. (óᗝò) Vanita: Ja wam tylko mówię, że nie mam mocy więc potrzebuję czegoś innego. Jeśli wiecie co mam na myśli...(óᗝò) Natsuki wytworzyła Różowy Miecz. Natsuki: Masz. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Natsuki dała miecz Vanicie. Natsuki: Jeśli się znasz na technice "Skocz i machnij" to coś zdziałasz. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Vanita: ABSOLUTNIE SIĘ ZNAM! (๏ᗜ๏) Natsuki: Oh, ok! (óᗝò) Nagle pojawiły się błyskawice. Dochodziły one z zamku Ornola. Sobek westchnął. Sobek: Nadchodzimy! -_- Sobek naładował swoją Moc Światła. Marika naładowała swoją Moc Wody. Oponeczek naładował Moc Sazmini. Natsuki naładowała Różową Moc. Vanita przygotowała Różowy Miecz. Piątka weszła do zamku. W zamku Maurycego Piątka weszła do zamku. Było cicho. Cała armia ludzi leżała wszędzie po zamku. Marika: Cholercia...(òᗝó) Nagle z cienia coś zaczęło wychodzić. Sobek: (òᗝó) Marika: (òᗝó) Oponeczek: (òᗝó) Natsuki: (òᗝó) Vanita: (òᗝó) Z cienia wyszedł Matii. Marika: Chwila, skądś go kojarzę...(òᗝó) Sobek: Matii? Nic ci nie jest? (òᗝó) Matii powoli podchodził do Sobka. Matii: U-uciekajcie. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Matii zniknął. Jego dusza została pochłonięta przez Ornola. Sobek: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Z cienia wyszedł Ornol. Ornol: Oooo.........no proszę! Jakimś cudem wszyscy przeżyliście! (─ᗜ─) Ornol trzymał w dłoni Kulę. Kula: (◉ᗝ◉) Kula został pochłonięty przez Ornola. Ornol: 10.000.000.000 HP Ornol: Wystarczy, że pochłonę tylko was a Ideologia Ostateczna się spełni! (ꗞᗜꗞ) Piątka stawiła się przeciwko Ornolowi. Sobek: -_- Ornol: -_- Marika: -_- Natsuki: (òᗝó) Vanita: (óᗝò) Oponeczek: (ò_ó) Ornol: -_- Ornol stworzył Miecz Szarży. Sobek stworzył Miecz Chmur. Marika stworzyła Miecz Wody. Oponeczek stworzył Miecz Sazmini. Ornol: 10.000.000.000 HP Sobek: 9.000.000 HP Natsuki: 4.000.000 HP Oponeczek: 3.000.000 HP Marika: 2.000.000 HP Vanita: 500.000 HP Ornol machnął Mieczem Szarży! Vanita traci 5.000.000 HP! Vanita: 0 HP Vanita zniknęła! Natsuki: TA. ZAJEBIŚCIE SIĘ ZNASZ! (>ᗝ<) Ornol: -_- Natsuki ruszyła na Ornola. Natsuki stworzyła różowe błyskawicie. Marika ruszyła. Oponeczek ruszył. Sobek ruszył. Ornol: -_- MOC ŚWIATŁA MOC WODY MOC SAZMINI RÓŻOWA MOC Ornol: 9.999.644.564 HP 9.999.122.123 HP Sobek: (>ᗝ<) Marika: (>ᗝ<) Oponeczek: (>ᗝ<) Natsuki: (>ᗝ<) Sobek: (>ᗝ<) Natsuki: (>ᗝ<) Marika: (>ᗝ<) Oponeczek: (>ᗝ<) Marika: (>ᗝ<) Sobek: (>ᗝ<) Natsuki: (>ᗝ<) Oponeczek: (>ᗝ<) Marika: (>ᗝ<) Sobek: (>ᗝ<) Ornol: -_- Sobek: (>ᗝ<) Natsuki: (>ᗝ<) Sobek: (>ᗝ<) Oponeczek: (>ᗝ<) Natsuki: (>ᗝ<) Marika: (>ᗝ<) Sobek: (>ᗝ<) Oponeczek: (>ᗝ<) Wszędzie leciały pociski. Wszędzie leciał dym. Ornol natomiast stał i się nie ruszał. KRM zaczęło to obserwować przez szklaną kulę. Odbijały się kolory: złoto-niebiesko-różowo-zielone. Sobek: (>ᗝ<) Marika: (>ᗝ<) Oponeczek: (>ᗝ<) Natsuki: (>ᗝ<) Ornol: -_- Ornol machnął mieczem i użył lasera śmierci! Pocisk został wystrzelony. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Zamek został zniszczony. Zostały tylko ruiny. Natsuki: 0 HP Oponeczek: 0 HP Marika: 0 HP Ornol pochłonął ich dusze oraz moce. Ornol: 20.000.000.000 HP Ornol: -_- Ornol zaczął szukać Sobka pod stertą gruzów. Ornol: Gdzie jesteś Sobusiuuuuu? -_- Ornol: GDZIE JESTEEEEEŚ? -_- Sobek ledwo wyszedł. Sobek: 20 HP Ornol zauważył Sobka. Sobek stękał z bólu. Ornol: -_- Ornol wziął Sobka. Ornol: -_- Sobek: (ᴗᗝᴗ) Ornol: -_- Ornol: Wiesz co Sobek? -_- Tak naprawdę to wszyscy jesteśmy zdrajcami Aetbxa. Wszyscy coś robimy. Użytkujemy coś co pozwala nam na zachcianki. Użytkujemy dar Aetbxa w nieprawidłowy sposób. Wiesz co? Może to ja powinienem pochłonąć moce wszystkich i mając potęgę tak wielką.. ....zdołałbym przewyższyć Aetbxa? -_- Sobek: W-wiesz co ja o tym myślę?? (ᴗᗝ-) Czasami używając złej magii. Nieświadomie używasz tej dobrej. Nie istnieje magia która jest po dobrej albo po złej stronie. Magia to nie jest coś co stworzył twój pieprzony Aetbx. Magia to sztuka, która sprawia, że praktykujący ją ludzie czują się lepiej.... Dostarcza złudnego poczucia bezpieczeństwa tym, którzy są go pozbawieni... Pomocy tym, którzy czują się bezradni..... A przez takie pasożyty jak ty.... Sobek zaczął się cały świecić na złoto. MAM OCHOTĘ WYRÓWNAĆ WAS TAK IDEALNIE ŻE NAWET KAŻDA KROPLA CZARNEJ MAZI ZOSTANIE OCZYSZCZONA Z ciała Sobka wyszła cała jego moc jaką do tej pory miał. Sobek: 0 HP Sobek wystrzelił JEDNO WIELKIE BERONONO Ornol: ? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Pocisk trafił Ornola w oczy. Wszystko wybuchło światłem. Ornol puścił Sobka. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Ornol: 2.000.000.000 HP Sobek leżał totalnie osłabiony. Sobek: (⇀ᗝ↼) Sobek: (⇀ᗝO) Sobek: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Ornol stworzył Miecz Szarży! Sobek: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Ornol: ZABIJE CIĘ TY KUPO GÓWNA! (ʘᗝʘ) Ornol machnął mieczem. RAZ NA ZAWSZE Sobek: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Gimbi swoim palcem zatrzymał miecz. Ornol: ? (ʘᗝʘ) Miecz się załamał. Gimbi: Siemanko! (ꗞᗝꗞ) Zephyr: (⍜_⍜) Gorilla: (⍜_⍜) Wenus: (⍜ᗜ⍜) Gimbi podleciał do Ornola. Ornol: A ty kim jesteś? -_- Gimbi się rozglądnął. Gimbi: Aetbx'em. -_- Ornol: Co? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Gimbi: -_- Ornol: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Ornol zaczął się kłaniać. Ornol: MISTRZU, TO TY. TO NAPRAWDĘ TY! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Gimbi: -_- Ornol: MINĘŁO JUŻ TAK TYLE LAT I WRESZCIE MOGĘ CIĘ POZNAĆ! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Gimbi: -_- Gimbi wytworzył Miecz Cerbera. Zapłonęło złotym ogniem. Ornol: ?! (⍜_⍜) Gimbi: Dobranoc. -_- ŚMIECIU Gimbi machnął Mieczem Cerbera. Miecz rozpuścił prawą rękę Ornola. Ornol: 1.000.000 HP Ornol: M-MISTRZU?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Gimbi: Zasłużyłeś sobie na to Maurycy! -_- Ornol: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Ornol: CHWILA, TY JESTEŚ PO STRONIE SOBKA?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Gimbi: Nie pamiętasz co ci właśnie powiedział? -_- MAGIA NIE MA CHOLERNEJ STRONY Gimbi rozpuścił lewą rękę Ornola. Ornol: 100.000 HP Ornol: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Ornol: -_- Ornol ze swojej paszczy wypuścił Laser Śmierci Gimbi zablokował laser Mieczem Cerbera. Ornol: -_- Gimbi: -_- Ornol: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Gimbi odbił laser w stronę Ornola. Ornol dostał laserem! Gimbi: -_- Nagle Ornola zaczęło pochłaniać Beronono które wcześniej wypuścił na niego Sobek. Zbroja Ornola zaczęła się topić. A on sam również. Ornol: 10.000 HP Ornol: 1.000 HP Ornol: O nie..........jednak pochłonięcie Ivana poszło na marne....(⍜_⍜) Ornol eksplodował. Ornol: 0 HP . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Pojawił się ogromny blask. Dusze zaczęły wracać. Marika się pojawiła. Vanita się pojawiła. Oponeczek się pojawił. Natsuki się pojawiła. Kula się pojawił Seba się pojawił Matii się pojawił Wszyscy piraci się pojawili. Adam się pojawił. Julita się pojawiła. Armia Wymiaru Osobliwego się pojawiła. Wymiar Jednorożców Yunko się pojawiła. Yunko: (⍜_⍜) Nafuna się pojawił. Yunko zauważyła leżącego Nafunę. Yunko: Mój synek....(ᴗᗜᴗ) Yunko przytuliła Nafunę. Jednorożce zauważyły tęczę na niebie. Jednorożec: EJ! WSZYSTKO DOBRZE! (^ᗜ^) Wymiar Gadających Zwierząt Prezydent Świnia wyszedł z szafy wraz ze swoją żoną żyrafą. Świnia: (óᗝò) Świnia: Hej, patrz! Wszyscy nagle żyją! (óᗜò) Żyrafa: Ty, a jednak miałeś rację! (óᗜò) Żyrafa: Wystarczyło, że posiedzimy w szafie a wszyscy samoistnie wrócą! (óᗜò) Świnia: Haha! (─ᗜ─) Świnia i Żyrafa zaczęli się całować. Pałac Martwy Wszystko się odbudowało. Katarazonia Francis się pojawił wraz z innymi. Francis: (⍜_⍜) Francis zauważył, że Ornol zniknął. Francis: (⍜_⍜) Francis zemdlał ze zmęczenia. Wymiar Ujemny Vanessa się pojawiła Wymiar X Wszyscy bandycili wrócili do swoich kryształów Wymiar Minecrafta Wioski zostały przywrócone/ Tomek wstał i zawołał giermków. Ziemia Budka z kebabami opadła na dół. Kamil: (⍜_⍜) Kamil: Nareszcie. (⍜ᗜ⍜) Wymiar Osobliwy Wenus podleciała do Gimbiego. Wenus: Tato.....(⍜ᗜ⍜) Gimbi: -_- Gimbi spojrzał się na Zephyra. Zephyr: (⍜_⍜) Gimbi: -_- Zephyr: Gim- Gimbi: Jesteś zwolniony. -_- Gimbi: I aresztowany! -_- Gorilla odszedł od Zephyra. Gorilla: -_- Wenus: -_- Gimbi: -_- Sobek: -_- Oponeczek: -_- Marika: -_- Vanita: -_- Karim: -_- Lazarro: -_- Natsuki: -_- Krzyś: -_- Hilda: -_- Zephyr: (⍜_⍜) Do Zephyra podszedł Karim. Karim: Twoja wypowiedź. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Karim odszedł. Zephyr: (⍜_⍜) Oponeczek: Tak się cieszę, że wszystko jest już normalne! (^ᗝ^) Vanita: T-taaa......(^ᗝ^) Sobek: No. (óᗜò) Sobek: Tylko że ten zamek trzeba będzie odbudować. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Oponeczek: Yyyyy.....(⍜ᗝ⍜) Natsuki: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: Ale nie martwcie się oto! W końcu jesteśmy razem! (ᴗᗜᴗ) Marika: Sobuś? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: Razem stawimy czoło największemu- SOBEK SPÓJRZ NA SIEBIE! (⍜ᗝ⍜) .................. Sobek: O co wam chodzi? (óᗝò) Marika podeszła do Sobka. Sobek: (óᗝò) Sobek: (⍜_⍜) Sobek: Czemu wyglądasz jakbyś była ode mnie wyższa? (⍜_⍜) Marika: Nie Sobuś. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Marika przykucnęła koło Sobka. Marika: To ty jesteś dzieckiem! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: (⍜ᗝ⍜) . . . . . . . . Gimbi: Masz szlaban! -_- CDN